The Kutau oneshots! :D
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Right here you can read tons of Kutau oneshots! Some might have other minor pairings like Amuto. Please don't go to hard on me, and I know my gramer sucks! Sometimes they may seem ooc, and I'm sorry.
1. The Beach

What in god's heaven made Ikuto and Utau go to the beach? Was it because it was a nice day out or because they wanted to just rest and take a day off. But it was only the two of them and Ikuto had gone who knows where, leaving Utau all alone. She did mention that Yukari could come, but she told her that she was too busy to come to the beach, Utau thought it was because she had a date with someone, but she quickly denied that.

Utau sat very boredly on the beach, she wasn't bothering to try and put on sunscreen. But later on she knew she had to, or she would be so brunt. "The sun is soooo hot." Utau said to no one in particular, looking up at the sun, squinting.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A voice called as Utau turned to look at the calling of the voice, and there just happened to be a vollyball coming her way.

Utau watched the ball roll up to her, she was expecting it to smack her in the face, but, no, it rolled to her slowly. Utau looked back at the person who called out to her and gave then a 'what the?' look. She then stood up and picked up the volleyball, then looked at the net. The person who called her name, was alone on a team, then the other team had two people on it.

Utau smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd play beach volleyball. She walked up towards the kid who called out to her, holding the volleyball in her right hand. "You need a player?"

The 'kid' looked at Utau. "Um.. yeah, but I was doing fine by myself." He said, checking her out. "But I guess I can let you play, idol."

Utau gave him a look and handed him the ball. "What ever, Ramen Boy." Utau then turned to look at who was on the other team, and she saw Amu, and her own brother. What in the world- why in the world was Ikuto playing beach volleyball? Utau could have sworn that he went in the other direction.

"Hey!" He called, looking at her. "Idol!" He called again. "Pay attention!"

Utau smiled weakly and nodded.

-----

"Okay, Ramen Boy," Utau said, facing him. "Were tied, who ever gets this last point wins!"

"First of all, my name is Kukai, and second, I know." He mumbled.

Utau stuck her tongue out at him, she then looked at Amu and Ikuto who were still talking. "Any big ideas?"

Kukai began to think about it. "Nope, how about you idol?"

Utau sighed. "None, and my name is Utau!" She nearly yelled. "I've told you that five times this game!"

"What ever," He paused, looking at her. "Idol."

"AGHHHH!" She yelled at him, pointing at him madly. "MY NAME IT UTAU, REPEAT IT WITH ME, UTAU!"

Kukai laughed at her. "What ever Idol."

"UTAU!"

"Idol."

"UTAU!"

"Idol."

"UTAU!"

"Idol."

"U-"

"Can you two love birds stop already and lets get back to the game?" Ikuto asked, looking at the two of them.

Utau blushed and turned away from Kukai, as he yelled at Ikuto. "WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

Amu giggled.

Utau turned to the two of them. "How about we make a deal?"

"Hm?" Ikuto asked. "What is it?"

"If we win.." Kukai mumbled. "You two have to..." He then smiled. "Share a surfboard and surf together."

"What the crap is that Kukai?" Utau mumbled, looking at him.

Kukai just smiled.

"And if we win.." Ikuto said, smirking. "You two have to stay here all night, in just your bathing suits!"

"You can't do that to me!" Utau yelled.

Ikuto smiled. "Sure I can, I am after all, your odler brother."

Utau growled at him. "YOUR ON!"

------

"I can't believe we lost.." Kukai mumbled, looking at Utau who was more then angry.

"Its your fault!" Utau mumbled, glancing at him.

Kukai glared at her. "MY fault?" He asked angrily. "What did I do? I wasn't the one the one who hit it out of bounce!"

Utau glared at him as well. "Well if you didn't hit it out of bounce in the first place!"

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't have to make this deal!" Kukai yelled.

Utau poke him madly. "Well you seemed fine, that you agreed with it!"

"But you know that Ikuto is a pervert!" Kukai yelled.

Utau gave him a dark look. "SO? I didn't expect them to win! I didn't expect Ran to help Amu!"

Kukai loosend up a little bit, but he was still angry on the inside. "What ever, its about six at night, what are we going to do now? We've already done everything!"

"Ohhh crap." Utau mumbled.

"What?"

"I forgot to put sunscreen on!"

Kukai began to laugh at her. "Nice one idol!"

"ITS UTAU!" She screamed, causing anyone who was at the beach, to turn and look at her. Eru sighed. "These two won't stop fighting."

"It's kinda annoying."

"Shut up." Utau mumbled.

"Great job Idol, got everyone to look at you." Kukai mumbled.

Utau blushed, then poked him angrily. "Well if you didn't call me idol!"

"Gomen." Kukai mumbled.

Utau then smiled. "There was one thing we've haven't done yet!"

Kukai then suddenly blushed, he thought she was going to say something like make out or kiss.

"We've haven't gone in the water yet!" She said happily.

"Are you sure you can go in the water?" Kukai asked.

She turned around so fast, that Kukai hadn't even closed his mouth yet. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Y- you sure your not PMSing?" Kukai asked.

"WHY YOU!" Utau screamed, grabbing him by the neck and choking him.

"THAT'S MY UTAU!" Iru cheered.

"Utau.." Eru mumbled.

Daichi stared. "Erm.. I think he's turning blue.."

Kukai struggled for air. "Can't.... breathe..."

Utau let go of him and dropped him, she then skipped off to the water.

"PMSy girl.."

"I heard that!"

-----------------

"I'm cold."

"So?"

"I wanna be warm."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno."

"Okay, what ever."

....

"I'm still cold."

"That's what you get for swimming at night."

"So?"

"Eh, never mind."

...

"Kukai?"

"What!?"

"I'm cold."

"I get it, your cold! Jeezem!"

"But I'm reaallly cold!"

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling up to you to get warm!"

......

"Oh..."

"Yep.."

.....

"Get off! Your cold!"

"I told you!"

....

"Kukai?"

"What now?"

...

"I don't know, I like to bother you."

"Argh."

.....

....

...

"Kukai?!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT? JEEZEM!"

"Jeez, freak out much."

"Why must you be so annoying?"

"Cause I'm a lonely person..."

"What?"

.....

"Okay, pretend that I didn't say that.."

"No."

"Yes."

...

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, can I sleep yet?"

"No."

"Utau.."

....

"Kukai?"

"Yes Utau?"

"I'm cold."

"AGHHHH!"

.....

....

....

Several minutes later.

"Kuukai?"

"WHAT?!"

....

"Um.."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, but I'm still cold.."

"What will make you warm?!"

"I don't know, I was warm when I cuddled up to you."

"You made ME cold."

"So?"

"No."

"But Kukai.."

"No but Kukai to me, I want to sleep dangit."

...

"I do too, but I'm too cold, the wind is really cold.."

"Is not!"

"Liar!"

"You have more cleverage on then I do!"

"Do I?"

"Yeah!"

"You have swim trunks on! I have a bikini on! How in the world do I have more cleverage?!"

"Because I said so."

"Lame excuse."

"So? It works."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"UGH!"

...

"Heh heh."

"What now? STOP STICKING YOUR TONGUE AT ME!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"MPHM!"

"Hah. That should shut you up."

"MPH MPHM!"

"Aww sweet quietness."

"MPH!"

.....

....

"Now I'm bored."

"Mph!"

"I'm going to regret this.."

"THANK YOU."

"Eh."

"Now what?! I'm bored, AND cold."

"NOO!"

"Wanna know something?"

"What? Don't even tell me your cold!"

",..."

"HA!"

"I'm bored."

"AAHHH!"

"I'm really really bored."

"I am going to die because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to annoy me to death."

"I can sing to you."

"No thanks.."

"YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SING? DO YOU THINK I'M A BAD SINGER?!"

"I didn't say that..."

"WAAHH!"

"What is wrong with you?! Did you take some hyper pills or something?!"

"I dunno."

"Oh.."

.....

"Guess what?"

"You're bored and cold."

"No.."

"Then what?"

"I'm bored, cold _AND_ hungry."

"UGH! You are impossible."

"What ever, I just go really loopy when I get too hungry I guess."

"You are really immature.."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"You are the one starting all of these fights Mr. I'm not immature!"

"You should really hear yourself right now."

"Oh yeah? You should to."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'm tired now."

"Great, the sooner you fall asleep the better."

"Your telling me, I can kill Ikuto after!"

"I thought you loved him!"

".... I-"

"Look, sorry about that-"

"Let me finish."

"Okay.."

"I must have looked like a fool when I loved my brother, but I knew that I had to get over him,"

"I understand."

"But, it doesn't seem to leave me alone, like a bad nightmare.. I guess."

"Gomenasai."

"Eh,"

"Eh?"

"Don't be sorry."

"Ohh."

"And Kukai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I've been this really annoying girl this whole time, you must be sick of me."

"Nah, your _my_ idol, nothing would make me sick of you."

....

"Ohh."

"Yep, well night!"

.....

....

....

...

...

...

"I hopes he's asleep now..."

....

"Yep, now, time to sleep."

------

Kukai awoke the next morning with someones arms around him. He was too tired to even look to see who it was, but he had a big guess that it was Utau, considering that she was the only other person at the beach. Kukai smiled. "You sleep like an angel, and act like a devil."

"Thats not nice."

Kukai paled. "Eh?"

Eru was floating in front of him. "Don't say that about Utau-chan!"

Kukai smirked. "Why should I?!" Eru then frowned. "Ha, why don't you just go back to sleep."

"Bu-"

"Go on now." Kukai said, looking at the angel. "Nighty night."

"It's morning.."

"So?"

"Will you two shut up?" Iru asked.

Kukai watched Eru float away from his sight, he then looked down towards Utau, who was dead asleep. _She's still cold! Jeezem!_Kukai then closed his eyes once again, maybe spending time Utau, the pop star, wasn't that bad at all. Kukai then opened his eyes and look at Utau, he then emerged into laughter. "YOUR ALL RED UTAU!"


	2. The Arcade

Kukai looked boredly at the arcade. He wanted to go in the arcade, but his brothers said that he couldn't go in there just yet. So, nonchalantly, he followed his brothers because he had nothing better to do. "Kukai!"

"What?!"

"Go get some candy!"

'Yes sir!" Kukai saluted, running off with the money to buy candy that was given to him by his brothers.

Kukai had to make sure he got his brothers favorite candy or else he would be in for it. Kukai walked into the store, and it was filled with people. Kukai then began to search for the candy that he had to get. He saw it, the candy that all his brothers liked. He then reached for it, and his hand grabbed onto the candy, and at the same time, someone elses did as well.

"Hey! Let go!" Kukai said, getting mad. "If I don't give this to my brothers, I'm dead."

"So?" The person's voice called as Kukai looked at it, it was Utau! "This is what Ikuto asked for, and what Ikuto wants, I get him that!"

Kukai growled. "Utau! Please!"

"No!" Utau growled, pulling the chocolate away from him, but his hand did not leave the chocolate.

Kukai stared at her madly. "NO! I need it!" He nearly yelled.

Utau glared at him. "I need it more!"

Kukai pulled the chocolate his way, and surprisingly Utau with it. She then came towards him at a fast speed and colided into him, causing them both to fall over. Kukai stared at her face. which had a scared expression. "Are you alright?"

Her was completely pink. "I.. I think so.."

Kukai was waiting for her to get up, but she seemed to stay on top of him.

"Take your hands off my ass, there are people watching." She said cooly, giving him a death look.

Kukai blushed, removing his hands. She then stood up and looked down at him, "I still want the chocolate."

"Oops..." Kukai mumbled holding up the chochlate. "I kinda squished it when we fell down."

"**YOU**!'

----

"See?" Kukai asked, facing her. "I told you I would make it up!"

Utau folded her arms. "So you brung me to a arcade?!"

"Yeah!" Kukai said smiling, then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the arcade. "Lets play DDR!"

"O- okay.."

Kukai and Utau then stepped up onto the dance mats, then put the money into the machine. Kukai then hit the start buton, and at the same time, so did Utau. "I'm doing to hardest difficultly." Utau announced.

"I will then too!" Kukai declared.

Utau smirked. "We'll play Silver Dream." _**(A/D: If you have DDR: Hottest Party 2, this is the hardest song in the game!)**_

"Your on!"

Even when the song began, the two of them had began to pant and sweat uncontrollably. Kukai grinned at her, she was moving so fast, that it was making her body move, which was making her-

"Pay attention to the game, not my boobs! Will you?!"

"_Gomen_."

"You'd better be.." Utau mumbled, almost out of breath.

When the song ended, neither of the two could breath, and they both had gotten an A score, and set the highest score. They both grinned at each other. "What should our entry name should be?"

"I don't care."

"So you wouldn't care if I put Kutau?" Kukai asked.

"What in the world is Kutau?" Utau asked, still panting for air.

"Our names combined." Kukai said with a smirk.

Utau walked off the mat. "Do what you please..."

Kukai indeed entered the name Kutau as he chased up after Utau. Once he did so, he attempted to put his arm around her, she slapped his arm away and glared at him. "Attempt that again and your dead."

"Oh," Kukai mumbled. "I'm sooo scared."

Utau gave him a dark look as he pulled her by her hand again and he sat down on a motorcycle. "It's only one player.."

"So?" He asked, sitting down. "You'll sit behind me."

Utau mumbled something not so nice and wrapped her arms around Kukai as she sat down.

---------

"One more thing." Kukai pleaded.

Utau rolled her eyes. "What ever."

"Yes!" He said, holding her hand and running off somewhere. Utau then looked down at his hand. _He's been holding my hand alot, Its warm... and peacef-_ "Were here!"

Utau looked at photo both. "Really Kukai?"

"Y- you called me Kukai.."

"Did I?" Utau asked herself, almost blushing.

"You never, never ever, called me Kukai until now."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe that will change!" She said getting into the photo booth.

Kukai smiled and followed her in. "Okay, one funny one, one... serious one and... IDK."

"I'll be the judge of the last one."

"What ever idol star."

Utau smiled at him.

---------

Utau looked at the strip that had the three photos on it, she loved all of them, expressively...

The one showing him kissing her on the cheek, she didn't even have a time to react to him as he did kiss on the cheek. His warm, soft lips, against her soft, pale cheek, it all happened so fast, so fast that she didn't have time to reject it. But she didn't want to anyway.

_**--flashback--**_

_Flash._

_There goes another picture, one left. She was still a little giggly after watching Kukai make his serious face._

_"Kay, which one is this?"_

_"I dunno." Utau responded, looking at him._

_Kukai smiled at her and leaned in towards her, she couldn't help but blush. "Turn to look at the sceen."_

_"A- alright.."_

_And then, everything happened. His lips met her cheek, the flash happened, she was blushing like a maniac._

_"Kukai!" Utau nearly shouted, looking at him, with a deep blush on her face._

_"Haha! Gotcha popstar!"_

_**--Endflashback--**_

This would be one of her favorite memories with him, even if she might not like it, or maybe that Ikuto might not like it. He would be yelling at her, or asking her, one: Is this your boyfriend, or two: Why did you let this happen?!

Utau shrugged it off, sighing to herself as she looked at the strip of photos once again. She didn't think she could survive a night in the arcade with Kukai, but she did, and she enjoyed it! She didn't know that he had such a sense of humor, or that he was really nice. All that she knew before this night was that he was competitive, and that he liked ramen.

"Utau!"

Utau turned to look for the voice that was calling her name. She looked at Ikuto. "Ready to go?"

Utau nodded and got up walked up to him, she smiled at began walking, but she heard that he wasn't walking. "Something wrong?" She asked, turning to see him.

"Wheres my chocolate I asked three hours ago?!" Ikuto asked.

Utau then looked towards the store. "Someone happened to get it before I did.." She said, thinking of Kukai as she spoke.

"Mhmm." Ikuto said calmly, then walking with her. He then smirked, reaching into her pocket he took out the strip with the three pictures on it and looked at it.

"I- Ikuto!" Utau said, reaching for it. "Give it back!"

Ikuto then began to laugh, but when his eyes met the bottom of the strip a stern look came upon his face. "Who's this?"

"S- Souma Kukai, one of Amu's friends."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Utau looked at her feet. "No."

Ikuto grunted, handing her the pictures and continued walking. "Hurry up now, we have to be home."


	3. The New Student

"Attention class, we have a new student coming to our school tomorrow!"

_New student?_

Utau Tsukiyomi looked up at her teacher with interest. "Mam, what is this students name?"

The teacher looked at Utau slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't know yet."

Utau raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay..."

_Lair._

"_Pssshh. Utau._"

Utau looked to her left. "_What?_"

"_Do you think he will be hot?"_

_"We don't even know if its a guy.."_

_"So? We can at least guess that it's a guy."_

_"You have a point, when was the last time that there was a new guy at this school?"_

_"Last year I think."_

_"Wasn't that Tadase?"_

_"Gay man?"_

_  
"Yep."_

_"I see."_

Utau then looked out the window boredly. She was eager to meet the new kid, whither it was a boy or a girl. She smiled to herself and began to daydream.

_Maybe he would have Brownish, redish hair, with neon green eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he would be sporty, and he would be a really sweet/nice person._

"Tsukiyomi! Pay attention!" The teacher called, staring her down.

Utau looked at her teacher. "Yes mam."

-----

Utau shyly walked into the principles office, she had no clue why she was going into the office, but she knew she had to go into the office sometime. When she walked in, she looked at the principle who had his hands supporting his head as he looked at her. He then removed his hands from his head and stood up to walk up to Utau. "Ah yes, Miss. Tsukiyomi, or Miss. Hoshina."

"Please sir, call me Miss. Tsukiyomi." Utau replied shyly.

The principle nodded. "Miss. Tsukiyomi, you know that there is a new student attending here today." Utau nodded slowly. "I would like you to show that student around."

"M- me?" Utau asked.

"Yes you." He said.

If Utau would have known that she was the one showing the new student around, she would have put on nicer clothes and put her hair up better. "D-"

The door opened and a boy with brownish, redish haired walked in. The principle smiled. "Ah! You must be Souma Kukai!"

"Yes sir." He replied.

Utau stared at him, she had only three words to think about him.

_He._

_Is._

_Hot._

"This student right here, Miss. Tsukiyomi, will be your guide for the day." The principle said, extending a hand towards Utau, who had regained her focus on the conversation in front of her.

Utau smiled weakly. "Hi." He smiled back at her with a warm smile.

"Hey," He said cooly.

The principle turned to Kukai. "Please, don't get in too much trouble now."

"Don't worry sir, I wont." He responded, then turned to Utau. "Lets go! I want to check this school out!"

Utau nodded and started to walk out of the principle's office. Utau then began to take a left but she felt like that Kukai wasn't following, she then turned around quickly to look at him. "Umm? Are you there?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"This place is huge!"

Utau laughed. "That's what everyone says, but it isn't _that_big.." Utau said, smiling lightly.

Kukai then turned to face her. "Please, show me around!" He begged eagerly with a big smile.

Utau nodded.

---

"I can't believe we went through the whole school in two hours..." Kukai mumbled, sitting down on the bench outside.

Utau smiled. "I can."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I never did catch your first name."

Utau blushed lightly. "Oh gomen, it's Utau."

"What a nice name!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Utau felt like she could melt. He was so sweet, so kind, so.. lovable. She couldn't believe that there wasn't girls surrounded him and asking him out that minute. "So.." Utau said shyly.

Kukai then suddenly took out his cell phone.

Utau looked at his phone. "Who are you talking to?" She asked nicely.

"My girlfriend.." Kukai mumbled.

"Ohh.." Utau mumbled.

_Ouch. Nice one Utau._

Kukai looked angry. "Dammit."

"What?" Utau asked, looking at his phone. "Is it about your girlfriend?"

Kukai shook his head. "Yeah, it's just that she's being an ass to me."

"Oh..."

_Maybe I should stop asking so many questions, before he is bothered by me._

She was tempted to ask him why, but he had talked instead. "Have you ever had a boyfriend that had made you mad?"

"Yeah..." She lied. She didn't care, but she wanted to talk to Kukai, she knew that she was falling for him, but she couldn't resist, and she couldn't think that anyone else could.

"It's just so..." Kukai mumbled, before putting his hands on his head and make a complicated look. He looked so angry, so.. confused.

"Kukai.." Utau mumbled, looking down at her feet. Her eyes then looked back up at him. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

Kukai exhaled slowly. "No." He said coldly. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Utau looked rather mad. "Fine." She said, standing up. "I was just trying to be nice, but if your going to act like that, then I'm leaving."

Kukai watched her, he sighed and stood up. "Wait!"

Utau looked back at him with a cold look. "Gomenasai." And with that, she walked off. But really, she wanted to glomp onto him, but that surely wasn't the right thing to do, and he had a girlfriend!

"Utau!" Kukai called as she continued walking, she gave him the cold shoulder and walked faster.

-----

Utau dropped to her knees, trying to prevent herself from crying. She was alone, it was morning, and no one was at the school at this time. She was wishing that Kukai would show up, because she hadn't seen him since that last time, which was about three weeks ago. For all she knew, he could have moved away and never even remember her name. But nothing hurt her in the inside like this before.

She know understood what Kukai ment, what he ment when your boyfriend/girlfriend was being an ass to you. She didn't know it hurt so much, if only she knew before, she would have never acted that way to him.

Tears flowed down her soft, pale cheeks slowly. She couldn't help but cry, she was hurt.

"Tsukiyomi Utau?!"

Utau turned to look at _his_face, she then stood up and began to run faster. She did not want to be seen crying by Kukai. Not one bit.

"Utau!" He called, chasing after her, running as fast as he could.

Utau held back tears as she ran faster. "Go away!" Utau then stared at the fence, she then turned to her left, then her right, she was cornered by a fence. _Crap._She then turned around to see Kukai. "Why are you following me?!"

"Your crying! I-"

"That doesn't mean anything!" She yelled, choking on tears.

Kukai looked angry. "Yes it does!" He yelled right back at her, and so, he took a cautious step towards her, making sure that he didn't get too close to her.

"Go away." She warned, taking a step back, feeling that she was up to the fence.

"Utau listen."

"No!" She yelled.

Kukai then ran up to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Listen to me!" He yelled, and all of a suden, rain began to fall from the sky and drench them in water. "When I saw you crying, I-"

"Don't touch me!" She nearly screamed, trying to remove his grip.

"Just forgive me because of that day!"

Utau looked down to her feet. "Why? You spoke so coldly to me, so.. mean."

"What I did was wrong, I know. I lied." Kukai mumbled, looking her in the eyes. _She has some really pretty eyes..._

"What do you mean?" She asked, wipiing tears away.

"I lied about that I wasn't okay, I wanted someone to talk to me, I just, didn't want anyone to fall in love with me.."

Utau looked down at her feet. "Does everyone fall in love with you Kukai?"

"Most of the popular girls in my school." Kukai responded. "But I didn't like them, I only liked one of them, then when I moved here, I finally realized she was a-" He stopped talking when he realized that Utau wasn't even listening. "Utau?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him.

He then exhaled. "I.."

"Kukai.." Utau began, trying to look over his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be here right now.."

"Why? I'm trying to apologize.." Kukai said a little angry.

Then, Kukai felt himself thrown in to the left and a voice emerged from the thrower. "Stay away from my girl."

Utau looked saddened, but she then looked at the guy. "What do you want?"

"I want to be with you."

"I.. don't."

"What?"

Utau looked at Kukai, who was struggling to get up. "I don't want to, I don't love you." Utau said loudly. "I never did, I dated you because I knew that you would hurt me if I didn't!"

He looked rather mad. "Utau.." He warned, taking a step towards her. "Were ment to be babe, nothing can stop us."

"I don't love you! I love someone else!" Utau yelled.

_Crap! I did not want to say that!_

"What?" He asked, turning to look at Kukai. "Do you love him?"

"N-no." Utau lied, she didn't want Kukai to get hurt, and for all she knew, he could have a girlfriend, still.

Kukai stood up and started to back away. "I'm going to leave now.. bye Utau.."

"Wait!" Utau yelled, shoving her 'boyfriend' out of the way, she then opened her arms wide and wrapped them around him. "Don't go.."

"Utau!" Both Kukai and the boy said at the same time, then the boy tackled down both Utau and Kukai. Kukai then threw Utau out of the way just before the guy landed on Kukai. Kukai then fought to get the guy off of him, he struggled, allot. He was heavier, and stronger then Kukai, The guy thrusted a punch towards Kukai, Kukai felt the blood rush to his nose.

Utau watched scared.

"Utau!" Kukai yelled, trying to prevent blood from entering his mouth. "Run!"

Utau nodded and began to run as fast as she could.

Kukai shoved the guy off of him and stood up quickly, he then kicked the guy a few times. The guy pulled on Kukai's leg and Kukai fell to the ground hurt, Kukai looked up and watched the guy smirk. He was holding a black egg like thing.

Kukai gasped. "An x-egg!"

"Don't worry boy, I have tons of these, and there all for you!" He said, then laughed.

Daichi crawled out of Kukai's bag, the two of them looked at each other and nodded. "My heart, unlock!"

The man was still smirking as Kukai transformed. "Another one of you guys?" His smirk then turned into a chuckle. "My eggs, go after my lady."

Kukai's eyes then widened as he chased after the eggs as fast as he could.

----

Utau took a deep breath, she knew that she was far enough away. "Finally, I'm gone from that mess."

Utau's charas, Eru and Iru floated by her, looking a little shocked. Eru then spoke loudly. "I sense x-eggs!"

Utau then looked around. "Are you sure, I don't see any.." Utau mumbled.

"UTAU!"

Utau then turned around.

It all happened so fast, she turned around, he flew in front of her, the x-eggs attacked him, he fell to the ground weakly. "K- Kukai!" Utau then looked at Eru. "My heart, unlock!"

Eru then went inside her egg slowly, and once she was, Utau grabbed her egg and brung the egg to her heart. Then, her clothes changed into a beautifull pink dress, two wings emerged from her back. "Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm!" Utau then looked at the x-eggs, then at Kukai sadly.

Utau then glared at the eggs madly and prepared her voice. "Angel Cradle!" She then began to sing from her heart. Then, slowly, the x-eggs turned into the purified eggs, the eggs then flew away to their owners.

"Kukai"! Utau yelled, flying down to him quickly, trying to see if he was okay. "Speak to me!"

The only thing she got was a loud moan.

"Umm, I think he's okay."

"Naw," Iru mumbled. "He's dyeing."

Utau glared at her and then looked back at Kukai. "Please Kukai!" Utau pleaded, kneeling down to him. "Live!"

"Now that he is out of the picture.." Utau turned around to look at her 'boyfriend'. "Now we can be together."

Utau was _**not **_happy. "You!" She yelled as she de-character transformed. "You killer!"

"But were together now.."

"_Asshole_." Utau managed as she looked at Iru. "Lets get this over with."

Iru nodded. "My heart, unlock!"

"But Baby..." He mumbled.

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" Utau and Iru yelled. Utau's trident appeared in her hand, she clenched onto it with anger. "You are dead."

"But Babby..." He nearly cried, but he then also character transformed, using a ? egg. "There's no need."

Utau almost looked evil. "Dead." She mumbled charging at him with the trident in her hands, striking at him viciously. "You're so dead!"

He then tried to attack her but she prevented it and she kicked him hard and he fell to the ground hard. She then placed the trident on his chest so he could feel it against his chest. She then raised it up slowly. "Please! Stop! I'll do anything."

"You killed the one I loved!" Utau yelled, not caring because Kukai was dead, and this freak was going to be dead soon. But, something stopped her from killing him, she wasn't a killer, nor did she cause that much violence before in her life. All because some person she didn't even know that much died, she was acting like a maniac.

_"Utau! Come on! It's now or never!"_Iru called from inside her head.

Utau looked down at the guy, then at Kukai, she raised it higher. "You killed him..."

"The x-eggs did, I didn't!" He yelled.

"You sent the x-eggs." Utau growled madly.

He then smirked, grabbing the trident from her hands and throwing it out of her reach, he then threw her off of him and stood up. Eru frowned. "Jerk!"

Utau was beyond angry. "I hate you!" She yelled, quickly crawling towards the trident but was blocked by him.

He had his hand facing her. "One more step, and your dead." He mumbled.

"Eru," Utau mumbled quietly to her. "Get the trident." Eru nodded and flew towards the trident, she couldn't lift it up and she was stuck.

"Need some help?"

Eru looked up at Daichi, she nodded eagerly and the two of them lifted the trident.

He walked toward Utau slowly. "If only you would have listened to me and not him." He said loudly. "This would have never happened, and maybe, just maybe, yo-"

"Utau!" Eru and Daichi called, handing the trident towards her, she caught it and pointed it at him.

"One move, and your the dead one." Utau said, slightly grinning. She stood up slowly.

"I beg to differ.." He said slowly pulling his hand back, ready to attack. At the same time, neither of them planned it, they attacked each other at the same time. Both of them was sent backwards and smacked against the tar.

"Utau!" Eru cried, flying after her. "Utau get up!" She yelled, trying to shake her, but she couldn't, mostly because she was indeed ten times bigger then her. "Utau!"

Iru was rather mad, she tried to waken Utau. "_Utau! come on, I don't want to stuck like this forever!"_

Eru sighed deeply, she looked Daichi, who had given up on Kukai. Daichi was sitting sadly on the ground, trying to hold back tears. "Daichi!" He turned his head to look at her. "Come on, I'm sure we can get Kukai back!"

Daichi smiled lightly.

Utau moaned nearly silently as she began to sit up, she looked at Eru. "Is he dead yet?"

"No."

Utau sighed madly and stood up slowly, making sure that she wouldn't fall down. _"Lets go get him Utau!"_

Utau smiled to herself weakly and flew up into the air. She looked at him and hovered over him. Utau gasped. Her trident, was in him, blood surrounded him in a pool like fashion. "I.. killed... him.." Utau mumbled, flying to the ground and staring at his limp and weak body. She grasped the handle of the trident, and pulled it out of his body. "I'm a murderer."

Eru watched from Kukai's body as she watched Utau slowly return to her, Daichi and Kukai's limp body. Once she was there, she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I.. killed him."

Eru gasped loudly. "Utau! That's not right!"

"I.." Utau tried. "I.. I know."

_"Utau, get over it, it's not like you meant to, I mean, come on."_

"D- Daichi?" Utau asked slowly, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

Daichi seemed depressed. "No.."

Utau looked at Kukai, he surely looked dead to her. She suddenly heard a phone ring, and she knew that it wasn't her phone, she looked at Kukai. She took his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. The screen said 'Yaya'.

"H- Hello?"

"Your not Kukai.."

"I know."

"Can I talk to him?"

"You can't.."

"Why?"

Utau stiffened, and holding back tears, she spoke to 'Yaya' quietly. "He's dead."

"My soon to be ex is dead!?"

Utau gulped. "Y- Yes."

"Goodbye, who ever you are."

"H- Hoshina Utau."

"Bye, Hoshina- OMG THIS IS HONSHINA UTAU?"

"Y- Yes."

'DID YOU KILL HIM?"

"N- No."

Utau couldn't stand her yelling, so she closed his cellphone shut. "Eru.. I can't stand it, kill me now."

There was a long pause of silence. "_Don't do that_."

Utau stared at Kukai's body. "Did-"

A small smile grew to his lips. "Yeah."

"Kukai, theres something I need to tell you..." Utau mumbled.

"I know, you love me."

Utau blushed. "That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say that Yaya, was breaking up with you."

Kukai smiled lightly. "That means I can.."

"Can?"

Kukai frowned. "Wait," He said sitting up. "Where's Daichi?"

"Daichi?"

Kukai looked at his egg. "No.." He mumbled.

"He'll come back." Iru said, popping away from Utau, and appearing next to Eru.

Kukai smiled lightly, and looked at Utau, he sat up and faced her. "I hope you don't mind this.."

But, she didn't mind it at all.

**Okay, this one is a little different then the other two.. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed them! :D**


	4. Rumors

**_Sorry guys/girls, I would have updated yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. ___**

Utau Hoshina, there was alot said about that girl, but to me, she was amazing. Sure people say that she skips school for the heck of it, or say that she isn't a virgin. But they believe what they want to believe, and I'll say what I like to say about her. Utau was amazing in many ways, she is great at singing, she could eat ramen faster then anyone else that I know, she is very competitive, and must I add, hot. The only time I've ever spoke to her, is when I ate ramen with her at school one day, (which she happened to show up that day.) she just happened to sit down next to me, the jock.

But, it wasn't long until she was finished her ramen, and she walked off all sexy like, and I never got that close to her ever again.

I am detirmed to talk to her now, just say hello, at the least, just to hear her talk. And I hope, that this wish would happened, but you never know these days.

I turned around to turn to the soccer field, I wanted to play with the rest of the guys, but if I did, the girls wouldn't be so happy with me. The point that they stalked me around the school. or the point that they just randomly run up to me and kiss me, it bothers me so much! I mean, I don't even like these girls, they are so rude other then when they are around me. And one time, they stole my clothes away from me! While I was in gym class!

"Kuuukaaaaiii!"

I groaned, not today either. Another day without playing soccer after school. It used to be a typical thing for me to do after school, that was, of course, before the girls off my school found me hot and started to act like fangirls. Oh, must I add, obsessive fangirls. I tried to escape their grips as I edged away from them. But their grip was so tight that they pulled me back towards them and they began to fight over me, kissing me nonstop.

"Heelp!" I tried, raseing a hand towards the sky, hopelessly wishing that someone was going to pull me out of this nightmare.

A nightmare that happens every day.

Suddenly, I felt a fenimie hand grab onto mine and I knew that they were taking the hand away from seen. But, instead of my hand being shoved into the pile of girls, it was being pulled up, with the rest of my body. There must have been that one stray girl from every time that always pulled me out, then attacked me with kisses again. But, as soon as I was pulled out of the mess, I, and all off the other girls who had been glomping me nonstop, looked up at my savior.

Utau...

I stared at her, why would she save me? I was thinking that every time that she saw me getting mauled by these girls that she would be laughing her head off as she walked by, but now as I look at her, she seemed to be angry about it. She pulled me up to my feet, still holding my hand I must add, and ran as fast as I think she could run.

I also ran, just to get away from the fangirls. but they followed. _They always follow._I grinned and ran up to her, smiling at her, she gave me a dark look and ran faster! I didn't know that this girl could run so fast. And when I looked back again, I noticed that the fangirls were getting closer. I groaned loudly. What I didn't expect was that she happed to take a really sharp turn, causing me nearly to crash into the wall as she continued to run in the new direction.

I could have sworn we ran for about thirty minutes before we got away from the fangirls. I looked at her as she sat down to get a breath of air. And I noticed something, she had a complicated look on her face, I wanted to know why, but when I tried to speak, I couldn't. I was too scared to talk to her. She seemed to be humored by my embarrassment. She smiled at me, almost sweetly, then looked up at the sky and stood up.

"I think your safe know." She said calmly, looking around carefully for the fangirls. I nodded. She spoke to me! I'm so happy!

"T-Thanks." I said shyly. "If you didn't get me out of there, I don't think I would have ever survived."

"You always do, don't you?" She asked, coldly, looking at me.

I stared at her, that nerve she has. "Y- yeah but.."

"But what?" She asked, looking away. "It would have been any other day. At seven, they would have left and you would go back to your house happy."

"How do you know?"

Utau looked at me with a small smrik on her face. "I watch, everyday."

_Freaky..._

"Why? Do I humor you?"

She smiled to herself and looked up at the sky. I looked up as well, not a single cloud. "No."

I looked at her, she was acting so weird, is this how she normally acts? "Then what?" I asked, a little paranoid. "Do you love me too?"

She seemed offended, she shook her head and folded her arms. "I don't know, and if I did love you, why would you care? Every single girl that likes you, you hate."

I looked down at my feet, she seemed right. Then it came to me, I was talking to my crush! I wonder how long I can keep this conversation going for! "Well, maybe that's not true."

"You heartless person."

Ouch. She had harshfull words. "Have you heard what people say about you?"

"Of course I have, but nobody knows the truth." She replied coldly, turning away from me and folding her arms. "No one ever know, if they keep acting like-"

"KUKAAI!"

I pailed. They found me already?

"He's this way!"

Utau turned around and looked at me, she then charged at me, I think she was supposed to show me into the bush, but she tripped on a rock and she started to fall on _me_. Then, everything happened so fast, but the first thing I realized, was that her lips were touching mine. She was kissing me! It wasn't like those fangirls kisses I've had, this one was different, one, it was a accident, two, it was gentle, shy, calm.

And her body was ontop of mine too, so I was more then happy.

I heard the fangrils run towards where we used to be standing, and then I heard one of them gasp. "He's kissing... Hoshina?!"

Utau seemed to come back to her senses, because she pulled away from me, her face many different shades of pink I must add. She stood up and faced the fangirls while I thought to myself, man, this girl has guts. She folded her arms and smirked. "You have a problem with that?"

I sat up slowly, looking at her, then my fangirls. I was senseing a cat fight. A big cat fight. "Yeah we do!"

Utau lowered her eyes. "Is Kukai the only one you love? Or is there other guys in this world?" I stood up and carefully walked up towards the girls and Utau, making sure that none of them were going to tackle me.

I frowned. "No offense to any of you. But I don't like you, I've already like someone."

They all got beyond mad. "LETS KILL HIM!"

Utau then grabbed onto my hand once again and ran again, she seemed this time around, so I decided to run in front of her. I dragged her along to a place that I know my fangirls will never go, inside the school. Once I knew that we were safe, I turned to face her. She was _still_blushing from the accidental kiss that had happened earlier. Then it came down to me, she likes me.

_Me? Kukai Souma?_

"K-Kukai?" She asked shyly.

I couldn't stand it, I leaned in towards her slowly, I needed to kiss her again. She was almost like a drug when it came to kissing, if you get one kiss, you just want more and more. And even a little accidental kiss, will make me want to kiss her again and again. When I kissed her, I got the real deal out of her, she kissed back. It wasn't just that lip to lip thing, there was more. Her lips, they tasted like watermelon.

Kissing her was like heaven.

"Utau!" A small voice called.

Utau pulled away quicker then I could even say ramen, she then turned around. "What?"

She seemed to be fighting with two people, I looked over her shoulder. She has charas too? I felt Daichi come out of my pocket, he then flew towards the two other ones, smiking, and pulled them away. She turned back towards me smiling lightly. "Gomen."

I leaned in towards her once again, another kiss wouldn't hurt me, and I doubt it would hurt her either. She seemed a little more comfortable kissing me this time around, wrapping her arms around my neck. Kissing her was the best thing that had ever happened to me, ever. Kissing her was different from being kissed from fangirls. What ever people say about her was all lies. Well most of them, she could be mean at times, if you don't know her. But I'm pretty sure that what those people said was not true.

I should have known that those things were just rumors.


End file.
